Who wants to win a great,big dirty pile of money?
by Oracle Of Elements
Summary: The GS gang join up once again to play there own screwy version of who wants to be a millionaire! Beware: Extreme madness if opened!
1. We meet the contestants!

WHO WANTS TO WIN A GREAT BIG DIRTY PILE OF MONEY?!  
  
Yes, my brilliance has come up with another amazing story.  
  
GUST: You mean you just can't think of anything to put in your other story so you're just gonna start a different story.  
  
Well... I ... urm... SHUT UP GUST!  
  
GUST: I knew it!  
  
So I've got writer's block that doesn't mean that this fanfic will be bad.  
  
GUST: No, It'll just be REALLY BAD!  
  
When did you get so mean!  
  
GUST: When I had a little talk with your little brother.  
  
DAMN YOU DANNY!  
  
GUST: Calm down. He just told me how mean you are to him.  
  
I'm not mean!  
  
GUST: Sure your not. Anyway, since this story is finally about GS I must state that MM doesn't own GS or Who wants to be a millionaire.  
  
Well if I did own Who wants to be a millionaire I wouldn't be writing Fanfics that's for sure. R&R!  
  
Chapter 1: We meet the contestants and insanity takes over!  
  
CamaraGuy1: OK Chris we're on in 5...4...3...2...1...Go!  
  
Chris Tarrant: Hello and welcome to Who wants to be a millionaire. Today...  
  
*Kraden quickly runs on stage*  
  
Kraden: Hi Chris, You know there's another game show in the next studio and they don't wait until after the break to give the contestant the correct answer.  
  
Chris: NO! THE HORROR!  
  
*Chris runs off*  
  
Kraden: Well that gets rid of him. Hello I'm Kraden and welcome to Who wants to win a great big dirty pile of money. The people at GS thought it would be more interesting if the idiots... I mean heroes of GS did their own version of this show. So let's meet our contestants!  
  
*Camera swivels to show the 8 adapts sitting in chairs below the audience*  
  
Kraden: Now let's hear your names and a bit about yourself.  
  
Felix: But Kraden, they all know who we are. Only GS fans came to see this.  
  
Kraden: Well do it anyway.  
  
Isaac: Hello gorgeous girls and groovy guys, I'm Isaac the God of Hotness!  
  
All: O_o  
  
Felix: O..k I'm Felix, I like long walks on the beach and sharing ice- cream.  
  
All:O_o  
  
Kraden: Not that personal Felix! Ok Who's next?  
  
Garet: Oh I know! Me! Did I win now?  
  
Kraden: No Garet! Tell us who you are and something about yourself.  
  
Garet: OK. I'm Garet and I like cheese oh and I like Jenna too.  
  
Jenna: OH GOD NO!  
  
Ivan: I'm Ivan and I've got my own fan club!  
  
*Girls in the audience stand up to reveal they're wearing "WE LOVE IVAN" t- shirts*  
  
Girls: WE LOVE IVAN! FBM FOREVER!  
  
Piers: Well, I'm Piers and I've also got my own fan club.  
  
*More girls stand up in the audience wearing "WE LOVE PIERS" t-shirts*  
  
Girls2: WE LOVE PIERS! LBHL FOREVER!  
  
Girls1: IVAN!  
  
Girls2: PIERS!  
  
*Huge fight breaks out in the audience*  
  
Isaac: How come I don't have a fan club?  
  
Mia: Because you have me!  
  
Isaac: Oh yeah!  
  
Mia: I'm Mia the coolest, calmest and utterly gorgeous girl in both of the GS games.  
  
Jenna: As if! I'm Jenna and if I don't win everyone will get a taste of my awesome power! MWAHAHAHA!  
  
*Sheba runs over and force feeds Jenna a bottle of white pills*  
  
Jenna: Sleepy...so sleepy....zzz...zzz  
  
Sheba: Well I'm Sheba and I love Ivan and he loves me!  
  
Ivan: o_O Yeah...sure I do.  
  
Kraden: Well now that that's out of the way let's get on with the game.  
  
*Music plays and the light dim*  
  
Garet: I'M BLIND! I'M BLIND!  
  
Isaac: Shut up Garet.  
  
Kraden: Now whoever answers this first question correctly will go on for the first chance to win the money. Ok, in a recent interview, Simon Cowell from Pop Idol revealed that he would like to be what animal? A bear A snake A lion...or A kitten?  
  
Felix: That's easy. A bear.  
  
Kraden: Sorry no.  
  
Isaac: A lion?  
  
Kraden: Nope.  
  
Garet: KITTENS! I LOVE KITTENS! WHERE ARE THE KITTENS?!  
  
Kraden: That's correct. Garet will be first to play for the money.  
  
All: WHAT! T_T  
  
Garet: Yay!  
  
Well that begins the show. We have our contestant and our host. Let the insanity commence!  
  
GUST: While she calms down and takes a CHILL PILL...  
  
I heard that!  
  
GUST: ...you can review her newest "masterpiece"! Hope you like.  
  
Yes and next time the real fun will begin! 


	2. The mad Quest For Millions begins!

WHO WANTS TO WIN A GREAT BIG DIRTY PILE OF MONEY?!  
  
It's a hit! My story is a hit!  
  
GUST: You've got 2 reviews. 2 REVIEWS! That's all!  
  
Well at least I got some reviews! Thank you very much Ridley and Flamethrowerqueen. I liked your joke about Garet being in the hot seat. It was very funny.  
  
GUST: You seriously need a life.  
  
I have one thank you. Now do your job or I'll set my cat Lily on you.  
  
GUST: NO ANYTHING BUT THE CAT!  
  
Say it!  
  
GUST: OK! MM does not own Golden Sun, Who wants to be a millionaire or any other copyrighted item in this story. R & R or I might not live to see her next failure of a story!  
  
Chapter 2: The Mad Quest For Millions Begins!  
  
*Gay music plays and a spotlight hit the centre of the stage where Garet is sitting in a chair opposite Kraden.*  
  
Kraden: Now Garet, are you ready to win the millions and millions of beautiful money, green, cash, riches, notes, dosh, blah, blah, blah........  
  
*While Kraden goes on and on with his long list of words which all mean money, which would normally make any normal human go completely crazy but just puts Garet to sleep, the rest of the contestants are back stage chilling and getting ready for their chance to win if Garet fails which of course will just be a matter of time.*  
  
Garet: Hey, I heard that!  
  
*I thought you were asleep.*  
  
Garet: I am. Zzz...zzz...zzz  
  
*T_T. Anyway, the others were just hanging out and drinking the free refreshments.*  
  
Felix: How come there isn't any beer?  
  
Isaac: Duh, this is a game show. You might get disqualified if you're drunk.  
  
Felix: But I am drunk.  
  
Security Guard1: Right! You're disqualified for participating under the influence of alcohol. I have the right to escort you off of the premises.  
  
Felix: Yeah! You and what army!  
  
Security Guard1: This one!  
  
*An army of Barney the Dinosaurs, Care Bears, Teletubbies and evil Rubber Duckies appear and head straight for Felix.*  
  
Felix: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Isaac: The Duckies! Get them away! Get them away! *Crawls under the drinks table.*  
  
*Ivan and Sheba watch as Felix is chased around the studio by the "EVIL" army and Isaac sucks his thumb by their feet.*  
  
Sheba: What's with Isaac?  
  
Ivan: He has issues. Don't ask.  
  
Sheba: Don't tell.  
  
*Meanwhile, at the other side of the room, Mia and Jenna are having a heat discussion, literally!*  
  
Jenna: Well, I say I'm gonna win! *Throws a fireball at Mia.*  
  
Mia: And I say you haven't got a chance! *Freezes the fireball and throws an iceball at Jenna.*  
  
*Felix runs past with the army close behind.*  
  
Jenna: Hey, Felix...  
  
Felix: CAN'T TALK NOW! BUSY!  
  
Jenna: NO! YOU STOP NOW! *A huge burst of fire psynergy shoots down from the sky, burning Felix to a crisp.*  
  
Army: ARGH! *Runs away screaming like scared little girls.*  
  
Felix: *Badly burnt.* Ouchies!  
  
Jenna: Right now that I have your attention, tell Mia that I'll easily win this silly game show!  
  
Felix: Will you hurt me again if I disagree?  
  
Jenna: Of course!  
  
Felix: Jenna will win. * Runs away before anyone else can hurt him. Runs past Isaac who has emerged from under the table.*  
  
Isaac: Dude. That's a bit pathetic. Taking orders from a girl.  
  
Felix: Rubber duckies!  
  
Isaac: Argh! Where?! Where?! *Dives back under the table.*  
  
*Back to the game...*  
  
Kraden: ...molah, quids, hay! Garet are you listening to me?  
  
Garet: *Wakes up from a disturbing dream about him dancing with cheese.* CREAM CRACKERS!  
  
Kraden: O...k. Now, the first question is...  
  
HAHAHA! I'm gonna leave it there just to keep you readers guessing and because I've temporarily run out of ideas.  
  
GUST: Don't you mean permanently!  
  
Watch it! Remember Lily!  
  
GUST: I'll be good!  
  
Remember to come read my next chapter out shortly, I hope! R&R! 


	3. My It All End Soon!

WHO WANTS TO WIN A GREAT BIG DIRTY PILE OF MONEY?!  
  
Yay! People like my story! Keep those reviews coming!  
  
GUST: Whatever.  
  
Say it. My story is a success. Say I was right.  
  
GUST: *Mumble*  
  
Close enough. Let's get on with the story!  
  
GUST: *sarcastically* Yay!  
  
CHAPTER THREE: MAY IT END SOON!  
  
Kraden: ...  
  
Garet: Urm...Kraden?  
  
Kraden: ...  
  
*The other contestants take their seats to find out what's happening.*  
  
Isaac: What's up with Kraden?  
  
Felix: Wouldn't you like to know!  
  
Jenna: Felix! How many bottles of none alcoholic beer have you had?  
  
Felix: I see pretty lights!  
  
Ivan: No' worries. He's not drunk, just drugged. Sheba and I thought we'd level out the playing field.  
  
Sheba: You weren't supposed to tell them that!  
  
Ivan: Oopsies.  
  
*The rest of the contestants glare at them.*  
  
Producer: What's up with Kraden?  
  
Isaac: I just asked that! * Crosses arms and mumbles angrily to himself.*  
  
Piers: *Jumps up suddenly.* I have an idea! * Runs over to Kraden and pulls a long stick out from under his cloak then pokes Kraden repeatedly.* POKE! POKE!  
  
Isaac: That's my poking stick! GIMMIE!  
  
*Isaac and Piers start wrestling on the floor.*  
  
Sheba: This could take a while.  
  
Kraden: *Finally he's come to his senses.* Sorry must have dozed off. Garet your first question is...* A sudden burst of light shots across the room hitting Kraden square in the chest. The audience gasps but soon turns their attention back to the fight.*  
  
Kraden: *In an old English accent.* Heroes of olde! To win the prize your answers are key, answer me these questions 3!  
  
Isaac: Wow! Talk about split personalities.  
  
Director: *Flicking wildly through the Script.* That's not in the script! What's he doing out there?  
  
Producer: Beats me but I don't like it. Security, take him away!  
  
Director: Hang on let's see where this is going.  
  
Kraden: To win you must answer the questions 3!  
  
Garet: I thought it was 15, yay my favourite number is 3!  
  
All: o_O  
  
Garet: Ask me questions. YAY!  
  
Kraden: Fine. Question the First, what is your name?  
  
Garet: Urm...I know this...oh, Garet!  
  
All: T_T  
  
Kraden: Correct, question the second, what is your quest?  
  
Garet: Oh, that's easy. To find the person who hid my fluffy bunny slippers. * Glares at his friends. Isaac and Ivan laugh silently behind their hands.*  
  
Kraden: Correct, question the third, what is your favourite colour?  
  
Garet: Bubble Gum pink.  
  
All: O_O  
  
Garet: What? It's a nice colour!  
  
Kraden: Correct! You have won!  
  
Garet: Yay! * Starts somersaulting around the room.*  
  
Felix: Hey! That's not fair! He got really easy questions! I want to try!  
  
Kraden: Fine. Question the first, what is your name?  
  
Felix: *Smirking* Felix.  
  
Kraden: Correct, question the second, what is your quest?  
  
Felix: To kill Garet for kissing my sister!  
  
Garet: O_O  
  
Kraden: Correct, question the third, what is 46587957+839485769?  
  
Felix: I don't know that!  
  
*Huge spring appears underneath him and flings him up through the roof creating a huge hole.*  
  
Kraden: Who else wants to try?  
  
Mia: I will.  
  
Kraden: Fine. Question the first, what is your name?  
  
Mia: Mia.  
  
Kraden: Correct, question the second, what is your quest?  
  
Mia: To get as far away from Alex as possible.  
  
Alex: *suddenly appearing next to her* WHY WON'T YOU LOVE ME?  
  
Mia: Two reasons. I, I don't like whiney babies who fuss about their hair so much and 2, I have him.  
  
*Alex turns to face Isaac who punches him up into the air and through the hole Felix had made.*  
  
Kraden: Correct, question the third, what is you shoe size?  
  
Mia: 6 ½.  
  
Kraden: Correct! You have also won!  
  
Mia: YAY! *High-fives Garet.*  
  
Ivan: This isn't fair! You're asking unfair questions!  
  
Kraden: then it is your turn to try. Question the first, what is your name?  
  
Ivan: Ivan.  
  
Kraden: Correct, question the second, what is your quest?  
  
Ivan: To post naked pictures of Jenna on the internet.  
  
Jenna: WHAT?!  
  
Kraden: Correct, question the third, what is your favourite colour?  
  
Ivan: Alright! It's blue, no red!  
  
Kraden: Too late your first answer was incorrect!  
  
*Another springboard flings Ivan up into the air making a second hole in the roof next to Felix's.*  
  
Jenna: Oh no you don't! You take those pictures off the internet or I'll kill you Ivan! *Runs off through the emergency exit to find him.*  
  
Sheba: No! Ivan! *Runs off after Ivan.*  
  
Isaac: Ok, I'll give this a try. Give me the questions Kraden.  
  
Kraden: Ok. Question the first, what is your name?  
  
Isaac: Isaac.  
  
Kraden: Correct, question the second, what is your quest?  
  
Isaac: To marry Mia. *Both Mia and himself blush. Garet starts to make wolf whistles at them.*  
  
Kraden: Correct, question the third, what is the air velocity of a seafowl flying 30 degrees north and 79 degrees west?  
  
Isaac: WHAT?! I... urm ... hang on I've seen this film! Was it an American or European seafowl?  
  
Kraden: Oh, I don't know.  
  
*Giant springboard appears again flinging Kraden up into the air, making a third hole in the roof.*  
  
All: YAY! ^_^  
  
Producer: Wait! If we don't have a presenter how can we finish the show?  
  
Mysterious Voice: I know. *Everyone turns to see someone standing up in the audience. It's YUGI!*  
  
Yugi: The final 4 contestants must duel for the millions.  
  
Piers: Hang on! I'm not really bothered about the money. I've lived for hundreds of years and will live for hundreds more so I don't need your money.  
  
Garet: Your loss. Let's duel!  
  
Mysterious Voice2: No! You mustn't! *Everyone turns to the second person standing up in the audience. It's ASH!*  
  
Ash: You must Pokemon Battle for the money. Isn't that right Pikachu?  
  
Pikachu: Don't drag me into this, I'm on a break. *Walks off with a ciggy in his mouth.*  
  
Yugi: No DUEL!  
  
Ash: Pokemon!  
  
Yugi: DUEL!  
  
Ash: POKEMON!  
  
*The two boys run over to each other and begin slapping each.*  
  
Mia: O...k. Rock, paper, scissors?  
  
Isaac and Garet: Sure.  
  
*They clench fists.*  
  
Isaac, Mia and Garet: 1..2..3..GO!  
  
Isaac: Rock...  
  
Mia: Paper! YAY!  
  
Garet: *His fist still clenched* Mighty Wrath Of God! It crushes everyone! I win!  
  
Isaac and Mia: Dang!  
  
Garet: Yay! *Money falls from the holey ceiling onto him and he starts to do a merry jig.*  
  
All: *Shrug* Dancy, Dancy!  
  
*Everyone starts to dance and they all lived happily ever after especially Garet who became the King all ruled over the world making a very insane place to be.*  
  
THE END!  
  
Yay, I finished. YAY!  
  
Gust: What's with you and the word yay?  
  
It's a fun word. YAY!  
  
Gust: Whatever.  
  
Hope you liked it. In my next story SPIN THE BOTTLE more insanity, my new muse Isaac makes and appearance and more YAY!  
  
Gust: *sarcastically* YAY! Darn now I'm saying it!  
  
YAY! 


End file.
